The Hunt
by Terrian Cogmelo
Summary: Fool. She would not let him get away after such a cowardly act. And no one hurts who she loves, not anymore. (Jarquinn, M for violence, kinda brutal) Written because there not enough gosh darn Jarquinn here boys and girls (First story so sorry if I did something wrong, please review!)


Tavros brushed the leaves away from his face, feet pounding against the forest floor as he ran, bloodied knife still clutched with white knuckled fear. He barely heard her behind him, a slight rustle in the treetops. He should have known better, known she'd be waiting for him, as she always was, a wall of bolts and talons between his comrades and the target. He had pondered combating her, but had heard of the stories told of her quickly dealt death to the best of his kind. Instead he kept running, but yelled as a huge weight smashed into his back, feeling razor talons dig into his flesh, easily tearing it apart before suddenly vanishing, only to be replaced with a barrage of bolts hitting every hole dead center. The pain blinded him briefly, and before it faded, two more slammed against the back of his left knee, shattering the bone instantly. He fell, face meeting dirt, and laid for a moment, brain abuzz with pain and confusion. How could she do that? Where is she now? The latter was answered as a boot stomped down on the back of his head, forcing his face deeper in the dirt, shoving it up his nose and making him choke. Before he could breathe, a hand grabbed his hair with an iron grip and forced him up and then threw him to the side, forcing the bolts deeper into his flesh as he landed on his back, causing him to gasp in pain. Her foot came to his chest and slowly pushed down, pressing him onto the bolts, and she slowly brought her face down to his, finally meeting his eyes.

She stared for a moment before smirking, "Look Valor, a snack." With this a giant hawk flew down from the treetops and landed on her now extended metal protected arm, not shrinking in size even as it folded its massive wings. Tavros nervously eyed them both, before gathering his courage, and his saliva, and spitting it onto her face. The effect was instantaneous. Valor sprung forward, screeching as his beak tore into Tavros's eye, easily turning the orb to mush. Tavros screamed, but couldn't move lest the woman press him deeper onto the bolts that his shaking arms barely kept him from falling onto. But as soon as Valor had started, he stopped when the ranger gave a sharp whistle, and he quietly opened his wings and rose to the sky before circling the area like a vulture circling a kill. With his remaining eye and sense, Tavros looked back at her as she slowly wiped the spittle from her face. She chuckled, a deep, condescending laugh, before swiftly raising and slamming her foot square on his chest, collapsing his arms and sending the bolts fletching deep.

As he writhed in anguish, she calmly spoke, "What did you think would happen, fool? Try and kill the Prince, and just walk? You're almost lucky it was me instead of the dragon. I don't eat people, at least." She knelt down next to him, an almost pitying look in her eyes.

Tavros recovered, and growled, "I thought they'd send more than his whore for me."

"But clearly that was enough. Or, were you leading me into a trap where you'd take advantage of my foolish female mind, oh great assassin, wielder of cowardly tricks and kitchen knives?"

Before he could respond, the ranger leaned down to his ear, and whispered, sending a shiver down his shattered spine,

"You made a mistake touching him. I won't let those I love die anymore, especially not because of a pathetic waste of time like you"

And with that she stood, and whistled,

And Valor had his snack

* * *

**Herro, its me, that white kid. This is my first story to post, but not write. Jarquinn all the way, Jarvanna can go die (I wuv you don't leave me). But ya I thought this up and wrote it and thought, "good as time as any to start my Fanfiction library" So ya comment and I'll love you, and love you even more if you briefly describe stuff I did right/could improve on, would really help. And btw I actually love you. Yes. You. So much. Like so much it hurts. And if people like this enough, I have two more stories half done and ready for me to throw some pizzazz on it **


End file.
